R
by Darkflower123
Summary: What would happen if you love someone with all your heart and soul, but other's would refuse to accept it? You'd jump. RinxLen, hinted GumixGakupo and MeikoxKaito if you squint. One-shot


"Ah... Len, Ah! What was that for?" The little girl yelped.

The young girl had short blonde hair, put into small pigtails and her large blue eyes were widened in surprise.

She wore a blue tank top with a sleeveless jacket, jeans that ended at the knee, and some orange sneakers.

"That was a French kiss Rin." The boy told her.

He had blonde hair like her, but it was tied back in a small ponytail and blue eyes like her.

He wore a black vest over his blue shirt, black jeans, and yellow sneakers. What made him stand out were the three silver studs on his left ear.

"But mama will get mad if she sees me doing such things with you…" Rin looked down shyly.

Len grabbed her chin forcefully, making her look at him.

"Those adults can say whatever they want; our love for each other is so great they can't stop it no matter what. Right?" Rin nodded her head quickly.

Len smirked before pulling back.

"Now, let's continue doing where we left off….

"Rin! I heard you were caught by sensei kissing some boys." Rin looked at the ground, ashamed.

"Your only twelve years old, don't let those nasty boys have their way with you, ok?" Rin's mother bends down to her height grabbing her face in a way unlike Len, with a gaze of kindness.

"Promise me Rin you won't talk to him or see him again, whoever this boy is, okay?" She kept Rin's gaze.

"Yes mommy."

"We should stop dating." Rin twirled her fingers.

Rin and Len stood back to back at the basketball court, watching the different people run and play.

"Why?"

"Because mommy will be mad if she finds out about us…"

"Why don't you understand?" Len's tone of voice suddenly became cold.

"What do you mean?"

"WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Len's voice exploded. People's heads turned as they gazed at the nervous Rin and an angry Len.

"Every time you talk" Len ran from her back, leaving her cold and alone.

"You make me smile." Len ran up to the stun boy.

"Every time you smile" He ran across the court, dribbling the ball as he successfully got past the other teams defense.

"You make me dizzy." He roughly pushed past a boy.

"Every time you say my name" He got into a shooting position.

"You make me want to make you mine!" The ball went soaring in the air, buzzing through the hoop.

"Do you understand now?!" He turned around marching toward her.

"I love you!" He rushed forward, smashing his lips against hers.

Truth to be told, she didn't struggle as he only held her tighter, making her head feel all dizzy and up on cloud nine. Rin closed her eyes and tried her best to enjoy this moment of bliss.

He broke away from her his eyes half-lidded and a seductive smirk on his face.

"I-I-I LOVE YOU!" Rin threw herself against Len.

His smirk only grew bigger.

This was one of many incidents that caused Rin to believe something was wrong with Len.

Rin never had many friends, maybe because she was socially awkward, but something caused her to think differently.

Anytime a boy would talk to her, hit on her, even look at her, Len would grow insanely jealous.

One time, Kaito-sempai was talking to Rin when he tripped and accidently pinned her to the ground.

Len had come around the bushes, and his face turned to one of complete anger.

Len had dragged Kaito off her, pushed him to the ground, and pummeled him until he had passed out.

Len stood up, grabbed her by her short hair and dragged him to the fire escape.

"Len, what are you do-"He shoved his mouth against her, kissing her with so much force that her jaw hurt.

His bangs shadowed his eyes as he shoves aside her legs with extremely bloody hands.

He ripped open her uniform shirt, popping a couple of her buttons in the process. He buried his face in her chest his body shook repeatedly.

Rin remembered feeling scared, terrified then, but she had to do something.

She gently touched his forehead as she pushed his bangs out of the way.

His eyes were very sad as he looked at her like as she was dying, mournful.

He broke in to tears, his tears splashing against her cheeks.

She just let him buried his head in the crook of heck, between her neck and her shoulder, and cry it all out.

Len chattered to her as they walked to their shared classroom, glaring at all the boys on the way.

Rin held her books tighter to her non-existent chest, how should she tell him.

"And then Akaito said..."

Well, it's worth a shot.

"Um, Len?" Len raised one of his eyebrows.

"I'm I-I-I-I'm I-I-I-I-m-m" She stuttered.

"Well, spit out already." Len told her harshly.

Rin winched, she was extremely sensitive.

"I-I-I'M ON MY PERIOD!" She semi-shouted to the wall, luckily, all the other kids went to go get their bento for lunch.

Instead of the expected reaction, Len grinned really wide.

"You know what this means right?"

Rin shook her head violently from side to side.

"This means we can finally go beyond kissing and perverted touching." He grinned like crazy.

"Hey Rin," He slung an arm around her shoulder "Want to go to my house tonight?"

That entire sentence changed her whole life.

"Um...do you know where my clothes are?"

Rin was hardly dressed in anything besides a towel and stocking, her hair stuck to her face, and the heat of the shower made her face flushed.

Of course, Len flushed redder than a tomato. Beyond his cold personality he was actually a very sensitive guy.

He was dressed in banana boxers and a button up shirt, which was unbuttoned.

Cue the fan girl scream.

He was drinking coffee, but that was all over the floor now.

"So sorry!" Rin squealed, bending down the floor to pick up the remains of the coffee cup.

"I-its fine- yeah totally fine!" Len stuttered, demolishing his cold Demeter.

Cue a lost Rin.

"So…." Rin tried to make the astrosphere seem less dense.

"Buttons!" Len popped the word loudly.

Rin erupted into giggles, leaving a surprised Len.

"Huh…."

Everyone gave Rin a weird look.

All day, it seems to be so awkward, like they were tip toeing around her.

Then comes Len, appearing in the hallway like a ghost, everyone making a way for him.

Leading directly to Rin.

"Um, HAPPY BIRTHDAY" He yelled to the wall.

"It's my birthday?" Rin blinked her eyes, showing sincere innocence.

"YOU FORGOT SUCH AN IMPORANT DATE!" Len proceeded to scold her, shaking his finger at her, but his eyes did not show anger, but a true love.

He shoved a bouquet of flowers in to her hands before turning away.

"Ah.. Wait!" She called out to him, but tripping on her own two feet.

Len turns slightly around, only to be met by Rin's lips.

The hallway was silent as the classmates stared in amazing at the making out couple.

When they finally separated, a string of drool attached to them, keeping them prisoners to their own minds.

"I love you!" Rin smiled at him, a very innocent smile.

Len had to restrain himself from raping her in the middle of the hallway

"You're so adorable!" Hastune-san fanned over Rin as she tried out the clothing.

Hastune-san and Akita-san had invited her out for clothes shopping.

Not like she could afford anything….

"Try this on!" Hastune-san shoved a frilly dress in her hands before closing the dressing room door.

Rin sighed before stuffing the piece of dirt in the back of the room.

Totally not her style.

Rin quietly as she could muster opened the door, peeking out the door to reveal an empty waiting room.

"ike we would actually hang with a loser." Hastune-san's voice echoed loudly.

Rin tip toed across the room, peeking around the corner.

Hastune-san was lying against the brick wall, looking annoyed as she ranted on. Akita-san was texting on her phone, somehow keeping track of the conversation.

"That idiot, like we would want to be friends with her." Hastune-san snorted.

Akita-san nodded her head.

"All we want what in already ours."

_Who are they talking about? Me? No, impossible._

"All I want is to keep that slut out of Len-kun's view, who would want to date such a loser?" Hastune-san continued to talk.

_But I'm dating Len!_

"Seriously, Kagamine isn't popular, cool, cute, all she is just some loser with decent grades!" Only then did they seem to notice Rin who watched them in shock.

Akita-san snorted.

"Did you hear any of that?" Hastune-san asked, her jaw opened in shock.

Rin backed away slowly, she couldn't believe it.

_They weren't her friends! All they wanted was Len! Why? Am I an idiot, why is that the first friend in three months betrayed me!_

Rin ran off in to the wilderness of the mall, leaving behind the comfort she once sought in fellow girls.

Tears streamed on her face, that she could tell. Her mind was a jumbled haze, filled with things that she never dared thing of when she was sane.

She bumped in to countless people, digging her way through this infected maze.

_Why! Why did Len have to confess to me! This could have remained a young foolish crush; it didn't have to bloom in to anything bigger._

But now she was the one at fault, being tricked by false kindness.

"Rin? Rin, oh god Rin! Are you crying?" A quiet voice called out from somewhere in her mind. Almost as if it was coming from somewhere far away.

If the over-heated haze* she blindly told her story, she felt like burden had been released.

She slowly opened her eyes to show a very agitated Len.

"Those sluts!" Len gritted his teeth painfully and stood up.

"N-NO!" Rin grabbed his hand stopping him in his tracks.

"Just p-please s-stay h-ere with me!" She choked out, tears streaming down her face once again.

Through the blur, she saw Len squat down next to her, rubbing her head and muttering comforting words.

Rin once had many friends, Megurine-sempai and Kasane-san.

They were both gone for many different reasons.

Megurine-sempai got accepted to a gifted middle/high school, and Kasane-san was killed in a traffic accident saving a little girl.

They were both wonderful, Megurine-sempai was mature and a very smart young lady, with a huge chest at already nine years old.

Kasane-san was a smart-ass with a hint of sarcastic attitude. She was always close to failing, but she kept her chin up.

Both were her hero's.

And someday she will see them both again, smiling at her while arguing over which food is better.

She will see them in heaven, teasing her and shoving against each other, questioning about her boyfriend, Kasane-san throwing confetti that appeared out of nowhere in to the air.

She will see them, just depends on just how soon

"_I love you Kagamine-san, I hope you feel the same way about me." The young Len held a bouquet of flowers toward her. His hopeful eyes staring in to hers._

"_I love you too Kagamine-san!" The younger Rin thrown herself into Len's arms, letting them fall backwards together._

_Len opened his mouth _

"_I promise to always be by your side…_

"Come on Rin, no one will notice were gone..." Len hushed her, dragging her up the stairway that leads to the roof.

They seated themselves in the middle of the roof, a cool nip in the air.

As they go comfortable, Len pushed himself against her his kiss forceful, yet filled with love.

Rin kissed him back just as passionate.

"Rin! What in heaven's sense are you doing?" Rin jumped back in shock at the voice.

Standing in the doorway of the rooftop was none other than Rin's mother.

"Come with me right now, we'll fix all of this once we get home!" Rin's mother yelled out.

Rin hesitated.

"Mrs. Kagamine, please let me and Rin stay together, we truly love each other." She heard Len plead.

What was strange was the fact that Len of all people was pleading with mother, usually if Len didn't have something he wanted; he would force others to give it to him.

"No, come on Rin, were leaving."

Rin stayed put.

She had been running from her mother's hateful gaze all these years, afraid to make her mother give anything but a happy face. But she knew she needed to stop. She loved Len too greatly for this. She loved him with all her heart and soul could muster.

"Rin, do me a favor. Close your eyes and promise me you won't open them until I tell you to do." Len strictly commanded her.

"But mommy-'' She weakly protested.

"Don't worry; I won't lay a finger on her." He hushed her.

Rin decided to be obedient and close her eyes.

Len gently picked her up bridal style and made a few motions around the rooftop.

"Let go of my baby!" Mommy cried out.

"You can open your eyes now." Len whispered to her.

Rin opened her eyes to only gaze down seven flights. Her head hung over the rooftop, if she fell she would meet only black pavement.

She reared backwards in to Len grasp, terrified.

"L-l-Len y-you know-w I-I'm a-a-afraid o-o-f-f h-h-eights! "Rin stuttered clutching his shirt.

"I won't let you fall." He promised her.

"If I were to fall off this building, what would you do?" He asked her, his gaze flickering between her and her mother.

A pause "I would jump after you." She whispered, hardly audible.

His grin grew crooked. "Me to."

He picked up her tiny self and walked calmly toward the edge of the roof.

"Set my baby down!" Rin's mother called out.

"Nope." He responded, popping the 'P' sound.

"Hey," He looked at Rin, whose legs were wound tightly around his waist and arms perched on Len's shoulders to keep her up.

"I love you." He repeated those three words, like it would fix what he was about to do.

"Rin!" Rin's mother raced across the rooftop, desperate to get to her child in time.

He held one leg off the edge.

"Len, I love you too." Rin gave him look of sincere love.

He made his decision.

They jumped.

Gumi stared remorsefully as the bodies were carried away by stretchers, good kids too.

In all her years of student teaching, she knew Rin and Len's love was a very deep love, one that was very strong.

One that went beyond death.

She had only one causality of a student, she was hit by a car on the way to school. But even then she never saw the body.

When Rin first walked in to the Sixth grade classroom, she could feel she was destined for great things.

A genius to say.

Len noticed too, Gumi noticed his efforts behind Rin's back to help her.

Helping her on cleaning duty, cleaning out her locker of hate letters, fixing her glasses when they broke.

Rin must have noticed it, for the look in her eyes when she looked at Len was slightly different.

Gumi had never been more proud of the kids; if it wasn't for this accident Gumi would have sworn on her soul they would have been married.

She brushed her short unnatural emerald hair out of the way, sending those children a last goodbye mentally.

A warm hand on her shoulder jolted Gumi out of her thoughts.

Her emerald eyes met a pair of familiar brown sugar eyes that tinged with warmth.

"It isn't your fault." Meiko gave a comforting smile.

"I still can't help but feel guilty; they were my students you know." She sighed, deciding to focus on her companion short brown hair.

"Hey, they were my students too." Meiko patted her back half-heartily.

"I know." Gumi sighed.

Meiko glanced at the ambulance driving away.

"How 'bout we go drinking with Gakupo." Meiko suggested.

Gumi's face turned bright red.

"Don't include nee-Chan in this!" Gumi shouted.

Meiko chuckled.

"Then let's invite Kaito." Gumi smirked.

The tides have turned.

"Bring it on sister!" Meiko grabbed Gumi's shoulders and led her down the school hallway.

"_Hey, didn't I tell you it's a bit too early to be joining me!"_

"_Shut up, I was here first Luka-chan."_

"_You shut it Teto-baka."_

"_Um, w-why are you her Megurine-san?"_

"_I died of a mysterious sickness shortly after I moved away, now who is the lucky guy?"_

"_I'm her boyfriend, Len."_

"_Nice to meet you Len, now face the power of my noggin!"_

"_Ow! Kasane-san!"_

"_Sorry Len-san, she's just mad at you for not taking care of our darlin' little girl."_

"_Megurine-san! Can't breath!"_

"_Oops, sorry."_

"_You don't sound sorry at all."_

"_Shut it Baka."_

"_Hey!"_

"_Well, welcome to nowhere Len-san, Your wish was granted Rin."_

**It is finally over!**

**Oh god, this took me like a month to write, I literally put my heart and soul in to this.**

**Feel proud.**

**Well, I'm sorry for not updating wcir (Why can't I remember?") I've been having severe writer's block and it is KILLING ME.**

**Sorry to say, but wcir is going to end soon, maybe around 25?**

**So I need help on a new story!**

**You think I should write a non-rinxlen fanfiction for once?**

**Or should I?**

**Someone help me!**

**Well, I want to do a forbidden romance between teacher and student, maybe making Rin a teacher for once!**

**The possibilities are endless!**

**Oh god, something is seriously wrong with me.**

**Well, I feel like I dragged this long enough, so goodbye me fellow audience, for I shall retreat in to my lair, also known as my bedroom by normal people.**

**But who is normal anymore?**

**Alas, goodbye, farewell, and I almost killed myself writing this!**


End file.
